In Front Of You This Whole Time
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: A love story in a third omniscient POV that follows Lilly. please enjoy :)


In Front Of You This Whole Time

Chapter 1:

Can't give up

"I don't know what to do Lilly, I try my best to get her to notice me but it is as if I do not exist!" Humphrey says to his best friend since elementary school. "I mean, is there something wrong with me that repells girls?" He picks up a leaf which drifted down next to him and starts to tear it apart.

"Of course not!" Lilly says with true conviction. Rubbing her hand down Humphrey's back, she stares into Humphrey's eyes. "You are by far the greatest guy I have ever met." she says to prove her point. Lilly suppresses a sigh, knowing that Humphrey will probably never know how much she actually ment those words.

"That's just because you are used to me." Humphrey smiles, giving Lilly a small shove. "I mean, come on! I'm ackward around anyone else but you. I embarrass myself in front of people when you aren't around." Humphrey lays on his back into leaves, and they crunch under him, as if in protesting against his weight. Humphrey takes a deeper breath than usual then continues. "I don't know why, but I feel at ease when I'm around you." A slightly puzzled look slowly creeps onto his face, then eventually decides that it isn't worth staying, so it vanishes.

Lilly's heartrate takes off into a full sprint, and she almost starts to sweat and breath heavily, as if her heart's exertion actually affected her. She lays down next to him, and places her head against Humphrey's shoulder. "Me too." she whispers, not sure if it was even loud enough for Humphrey to hear. Either way, she didn't want to interrupt the moment by repeating herself. They sit in silence like this for a few minutes, watching the clouds turn from white to red as the sun sinks into the sky, setting the few clouds in the sky ablaze.

Lilly checks her watch then reluctantly stands up, not wanting to, but only doing it for fear of what happened last time. She could not bear the thought of not being able to spend time with Humphrey, and that would be taken away from her if she was late. "See you tomorrow Humphrey." she says sweetly, then she turns off and walks to her house, leaving Humphrey to watch the sky as the first stars start to intrude the dark, autumn night sky. Humphrey croaks a reply, but it is lost in the gust of wind that suddenly blows.

Wrapping her jacket around herself tighter, Lilly makes it to her yard, then continues down the pathway. She then opens her front door, stepping over the lazy cat that is in a deep slumber directly in her path. Entering the house brought a wave of warmth and comfort, and Lilly realizes how tired she actually is. Muttering her 'goodnight's to her parents, she stumbles up the stairs and collapses on her bed. Wrapping herself in the covers, and imagining Humphrey next to her, she slips of to sleep almost instantly.

Her alarm clock slowly pierces into Lilly's dream. A dream she wished was never interrupted and could have last forever. Better yet, if it happened in real life it would be perfect. But Lilly convinced herself that kissing Humphrey will never happen to her. 'dreaming the impossible' Lilly mumbles to herself as she blindly locates the alarm clock button.

She groggily gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror she sees her hair in a tangled mess. Luckily for her, all she has to do is brush it, unlike her older sister Kate who has the sexy, curly type hair. The girl that Humphrey likes has curly hair, and Lilly finds herself wishing she had more life into her hair. Not only does it dangle lifeless, but it is drained of all color. A snow white. Apparently unattractive according to guys around her who don't spare the time for a second glance. Maybe she would feel better if she saw a glimmer of interest spark in any guy's eye.

Staring face to face with the fact that Humphrey will never come to his senses, she tries to push the guilty feeling out of her mind when the thought of liking other guys appears. Humphrey never liked her anyway, so what's to feel guilty about?

As she walks out the door, Lilly wraps her scarf around her neck and starts walking to the bus stop, where Humphrey greets her. "Hey Lilly."

"Hi Humphrey." Lilly says, a little less enthusiastic than usual.

Humphrey immediately picks up on this. "Is something wrong?" Lilly is amazed on how well he can read her, even if they have been around each other for years.

"I'm just cold." Lilly lies. At that moment a cold gust of wind drops the temperature to what feels like below zero to them.

"Well, here." he wraps his arm around Lilly and presses her to his side. She smiles and snuggles deeper, enjoying the warmth that spreads throughout her body.

(I'm sorry guys! I know posting yet two more chapter stories just will kill me, but I'm doing this for a good friend. Just hang tight) 


End file.
